Crepúsculo
by Zelha
Summary: Itachi y su vida con una cierta kunoichi pelirrosa. Pensamientos de un final esperado por ambos.


**Disclaimer:** Por más que quisiera... no, no son míos, aunque cuánto lo desearía, heh.

**Crepúsculo**

Fui hacia ella en ese crepúsculo.

Ella estaba consciente de mi presencia detrás de sí. Su oscuro cabello flotando con la brisa, sus mechones empapados con el dolor de la ausencia. Ella se convirtió en paria en el mismo instante en el que mi estúpido hermano pequeño la rechazó.

Ella lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas.

La luz de sus ojos se apagó. Se convirtió en una sombra, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor siquiera. Su Hokage y su sensei estaban preocupados seguramente, pero ella no les hizo el menor caso. Era demasiado para el Ninja Copia Kakashi y la Perdedora Legendaria, Tsunade.

Entonces, ella decidió buscarme... y matarme, por todo el dolor que le causé a mi estúpido hermano menor.

Ella no entendió en ese momento mis intenciones reales.

Viajó con su escandaloso y rubio amigo, el recipiente del Kyuubi, pero pronto lo perdió en la carrera entre las ramas de los árboles y el follaje. Él era muy rápido para ella... o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó el chico con su pobre proceso mental.

Lo perdió a propósito. Había escuchado en la última villa acerca un par de hombres vestidos con capas oscuras, acampando en lo más profundo del bosque.

Ella vino a mí en esa medianoche.

Ella no tuvo intención alguna de pelear contra mi compañero tiburón. Tan sencillo, entró a nuestro emplazamiento cómodamente, como si estuviera entrando en su habitación en su hogar de la Hoja.

Kisame estaba indignado; yo estaba algo sorprendido de su familiaridad.

Ella levantó esos ojos de jade y miró fijamente al Sharingan sin miedo ni curiosidad. Esto incrementó mi intriga.

Y entonces lo dijo. "Eres el peor de todos los monstruos que caminan en este mundo."

Parpadeé mientras Kisame se reía burlonamente.

Ella no se lanzó contra mí, sólo azotó su puño contra el suelo, destrozándolo y abriendo una enorme y ancha grieta. Kisame dejó de reír y la miró fijamente, divertido.

Ella apuntó hacia mí con un dedo ensangrentado, verde mirando a rojo desafiantemente, cejas contraídas.

"Esto termina aquí. Morirás... o tendrás que matarme."

Decidí actuar.

"¿Por qué estás arriesgando tu vida tratando de molestarnos, kunoichi?", le pregunté en voz baja.

Ella se rió por lo bajo, sin humor.

"Pelea, Uchiha. Ya no tengo vida qué arriesgar."

Peleamos duramente, despiadadamente. Kisame estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de la pelirrosa, no cabía duda que había sido entrenada por esa buena para nada, la Sannin apostadora.

Casi sonreí cuando descubrí sus motivos para desafiarme. Mi propio hermanito, mi talón de Aquiles; mi proclamado ejecutor, el vengador del Abanico Rojo y Blanco; él, sólo él era la razón de su locura interna.

La derroté con el Tsukiyomi, hurgando en su mente y buscando las respuestas para humillarla.

Su personalidad interna chilló de rabia cuando me vio, caminando en esos oscuros pasillos de desesperación. Se lanzó hacia mí pero falló en cuanto fijé mi mirada en la suya. Su mente se cayó a pedazos sollozando, cuando registró los rasgos Uchiha en mi cara y ojos.

Entonces lo comprendí. Mi estúpido hermano pequeño la deshizo, estaba totalmente destrozada. Regresé a la realidad y su cuerpo cayó blandamente. Cayó inconsciente y regresé al cuartel general.

Deidara y Sasori se sorprendieron cuando la acogí como mi invitada. No como prisionera ni como un juguete... invitada.

Pasé varios días mirándola dormir, estaba exhausta tanto en cuerpo como en mente. Cuando despertó, yo estaba allí. Me miró colérica cuando me reconoció.

"Itachi-san," murmuró, confundida. "¿Por qué no me mató?"

"No tengo motivos para hacerlo."

Secretamente divertido, observé cómo ella ponderaba mis palabras, sin entenderlas.

Como una muñeca de trapo, ella tuvo que ganar fuerzas de nuevo para levantarse, caminar e incluso para levantar los palillos para comer. Yo no entendía por qué ella descuidó tanto su cuerpo allá en Konoha. Deidara se regodeó haciéndola molestarse diciéndole que era horrible. Sasori no le prestó más atención de la que se le presta a una mosca fastidiosa.

Pero Kisame tenía que picarla para pelear, habiendo visto su fuerza y habilidades en el bosque. A él le gustaba tener la razón en todo, y sostenía el argumento de que la kunoichi rosa no era más útil que una caja vacía.

Lo que él no sabía, es que a mí me gustaba tener la razón igualmente... y estaba determinado a hacerle comer sus palabras.

La entrené cuando todos dormían. Todas las noches peleábamos crudamente, hasta que ella se desvanecía de cansancio o caía en el histerismo. Sabía que disfrutaba nuestras peleas, pero eso no le impedía insultarme a mí, mi apellido, mi truco de línea sucesoria y mi estúpido, débil hermano pequeño.

Estaba amargada.

La noche en que noqueó a Kisame en una pelea con sólo sus puños y piernas, estaba satisfecha con su triunfo sobre mi impertinente compañero. Entonces, decidí desafiar de nuevo a su inner con mi Mangekyou Sharingan.

Inner Sakura estaba tan encantadora como siempre, gritándome insultos por mis acciones contra mi familia y contra Sasuke. Atrapé su mente y le dije unas cuantas cosas, cumplimentando su ego y su sentido de feminidad. Tres semanas después, la real Sakura era mi amante.

Ella decía que había dormido conmigo porque yo la había confundido con el Sharingan. La dejé ser, entretenido por su furia e hipnotizado por su pasión. Al menos, estaba sintiendo algo, ya no estaba gris y apagada.

Kisame aprendió a respetarla bajo pena de ser usado como alimento de perros. Deidara tiñó su cabello. Sasori pintó su figura en un cuadro y Zetsu le enseñó a cocinar. El jefe estaba complacido, tratando de probar su lealtad enviándonos a ambos a liquidar a alguien. Ella no sabía que nuestro objetivo era uno de los recipientes de demonios. Estoy seguro que recordó a su escandaloso amigo, mi último objetivo y el contenedor del máximo poder.

Maté al anciano rápidamente... y ella no sollozó siquiera.

Le pregunté sobre eso mientras yacíamos entre las sábanas, de regreso en el cuartel general.

"Ya no puedo llorar," me dijo. "Tu hermano me robó todas mis lágrimas."

Por vez primera en toda mi vida de ninja perdido, estaba molesto y celoso de mi mentecato hermano pequeño.

Cinco años. Cinco años desde que ella se unió a nosotros en la Akatsuki. Cinco años de una intimidad que jamás había experimentado. Ella nos pidió que dejáramos de llamarla Sakura. Fue conocida entonces y ahora como Kurayami, la única asesina en nuestra organización, su anillo era verde como sus ojos y su dedo era el de Deidara. Bella y letal, su entrada en el Bingo Book fue celebrada por nosotros como un logro de todos.

Sólo yo podía llamarla Sakura; en lo más profundo de la noche, en lo más hondo de la oscuridad... en lo más íntimo de nuestro abrazo, en lo más cálido de nuestro ser.

Hasta que nos encontramos con mi último oponente y su ruina.

Mi tonto hermano pequeño estaba más crecido ahora. Se había unido al escuadrón de los Cazadores ANBU de la Hoja. Él y el rubio contenedor del Kyuubi estaban atónitos cuando distinguieron a mi acompañante. Ella era totalmente diferente de la pequeña y débil chica que ellos conocieron alguna vez.

Miró impasible cuando Naruto lloró frente a ella. Miró ausentemente cuando Sasuke perdió la compostura y le gritó con rabia, con celos.

Ambos vieron con angustia cómo ella vino a mí y tomó mi mano, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Enfurecidos, nos desafiaron a una batalla.

Ella fue derrotada por el rubio, quien tuvo que convocar el poder del zorro de nueve colas para corresponder a su monstruosa fuerza. Mientras, Sasuke estaba atacándome con una furia que igualaba mi deseo de proteger lo que ya era mío por derecho, decisión y propiedad.

Me venció. No sé exactamente cómo, pero lo hizo. Ensangrentado y golpeado, exhausto y sin crakra, levantó su katana para finalmente alcanzar esa meta auto-impuesta de vengar a nuestra familia.

La escuché gritar sordamente, sentí sus cálidas manos acunando mi cuerpo. Sentí sus vivas lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro. Sentí su largo y oscuro cabello entrelazarse con el mío.

Fui hacia ella en ese crepúsculo.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia mí con una suave sonrisa, dejando caer el kunai al suelo. Observé su sangre esparcirse alrededor de su cuerpo, manchando el prístino suelo del hospital. La miré y ella me miró de vuelta. La observé suspirando satisfecha y sonreír. Yo sonreí igualmente, sintiéndome finalmente libre.

Caminamos de vuelta al crepúsculo... juntos.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**Nota:** Kurayami significa Oscuridad. ;-P


End file.
